Their Home
by autumnassassin
Summary: A one-shot based off of the idea that Hogwarts is every student's home. And none of them were willing to run and hide. Written in 1000 words.
A one-shot. Written in 1000 words.

This was Hogwarts.

This was their home.

All of them.

Not a single student would ever deny that Hogwarts, in one way or another, was their home.

And no one.

Absolutely.

No.

One.

Could tell any of them different.

The year of 1997-98 was going to be one that Hogwarts herself would remember forever.

And the students inside would always remember as well.

Everyone knew a battle would take place.

And Hogwarts was the student's home.

It. Was. Their. Home.

And when the students were told to evacuate, most were resistant. Hogwarts had been Hell this year, no denying it.

But it was their home.

And all of the students who had experienced a normal year-at least as much as they could have with Harry Potter running around- knew that that was what made Hogwarts home.

And none were about to allow narrow-minded idiots ruin it for all time.

When that battle came, all would stand and take back their home.

From the only Weasley girl to the proud Daphne Greengrass.

From the most racist Pureblood to the secret muggleborn.

From the Slytherin's to the Gryffindor's.

All the students were going to raise Hell at the ultimate battle.

Because Hogwarts was their home.

They would be damned before they rolled over like dogs and allowed the idiotic adults to ruin it.

They seemed to have forgotten that Hogwarts was meant to be the safe haven. Devoid of politics and family matters.

Once, and only once, the students had called a truce.

Backs stiff as lines were clearly drawn between the four main students.

Between the leaders.

Neville Longbottom stood as the representative for his group. Wand clearly drawn and ready as he glared at the man standing opposite him.

Blaise Zabini stood across from him, deceivingly languid in his posture. But his wand was out as well with his sharp eyes darting back and forth.

"When the time comes, the dungeons are the most protected area. If it happens with no warning, all fifth years and below, if at all possible, are meant to get there." Blaise started.

"I will alert all of them of the plan. We've been working on making a new passage for the younger kids to get down there without being in the way, but progress is slow." Neville agreed.

Austin Goldstein spoke up, anxious eyes betraying how he felt about the entire situation, "Hogwarts herself is helping, but with the Carrows and the Idiots running around, it makes it difficult."

Susan spoke up, "It might help if we use the Room. While it does put a drawback to it, the Room might be able to provide a safe route for the younger years, or at least get them closer to the dungeons. Have you all picked a few students to be the main leaders for the younger years?"

"It's difficult since most people seem to swing between fighting head on and escaping. Not many are willing to volunteer for something they see as useless." Anthony explained.

"Then make it un-difficult. Find the people willing to get the younger years to safety. I imagine that in the situation it will be infinitely more difficult to stick to any plan, so people who are unbending in their promises. I would imagine either Gryffindor's or Hufflepuff's would be the best groups to search for. Tell them how important it is." Blaise drawled.

None were really friends.

Neville would eventually be the ultimately leader, but at the time each house had been too worried for their own students.

By the end of the school year, most of the leaders were hidden in the Room, with Zabini taking lead of the students still under the Carrow's rule.

And at the final battle, all would stand together and defend their home.

Houses didn't matter.

Status didn't matter.

Because Hogwarts was their home.

And with gritted teeth and silent tears, they defended their home against those who believed them ignorant.

Those who believed them to be just kids.

Those who thought it would be easy.

Those who they knew.

Their family members.

Their old friends.

Their mentors.

Those who they respected.

Because it wasn't only Slytherin who joined Voldemort, but those who believed his ideals. And those people could be found everywhere. All around the world.

So the students. The underaged kids. The ones who had been forced to learn all sorts of magic this year. They gritted their teeth, and used their own spells against them.

Light spells killed. Dark spells healed. And the students defended their home.

Because those who threatened Hogwarts and her inhabitants were the idiots.

The ones who wouldn't win.

They wouldn't.

Because Hogwarts was their home.

And none of them were willing to give it up to followers of a madman.

Neville defeated Nagini and rallied everyone when all hope seemed lost.

Anthony Goldstein sniped Acromantulas from the Astronomy tower, with Terry Boot watching his back.

Susan Bones rallied the Hogsmeade citizens as well as the Order of the Phoenix.

Blaise Zabini held the ward for the dungeons, protecting all the students who ended up behind it.

And that was only four of the students.

Many fell, but they took many with them.

Hogwarts was their home.

And they were not blinded by the charisma that used to be Voldemort.

They may have hated each other, but it was their duty to protect each other.

Members of Gryffindor and Slytherin who despised each other's existence protected their backs and brought down masonry on enemies.

Hogwarts directed the students to the cubbyholes and protected corners while leading the Death Eaters into ambushes and sniping shots.

Students lead Death Eaters to the Giant Squid and listened with grim satisfaction as he dragged the screaming followers under.

Acromantula's attacked, but Centaurs, Unicorns, the merpeople, and every other creature that hid in the Forbidden Forest defended. They felt the duty to protect Hogwarts as well.

And the students still fought back.

Because Hogwarts was their home. And no one else's.


End file.
